


torchwood ficlet

by dominique012



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dominique012/pseuds/dominique012





	torchwood ficlet

This came out of nowhere, while I was writing a drabble for someone else.

It's Jack/Gwen, not really shippy though, no spoilers, and not betaed

She bit her lip and looked up, squinting a bit.

There was no moon; the sky covered them like a huge, black blanket dotted with stars. The lights of the city stretched out around the building beneath them, a twinkling myriad of colours.

She shook her head, a quiet laugh escaping her lips as she turned to face him.

"Jack."

He liked way she said his name. Her voice, touching some hidden corner of him, seeking out someone softer, stable, trustworthy. It's so long ago.

He smiled. "Gwen?"

"This life. All aliens and chasing and secrets..."

"It's too much for you." He'd been wondering.

She shook her head and spoke slowly, as though choosing her words. "No. It's addictive. You're…addictive."

He snorted and raised his eyebrows at her meaningfully. "Like a bad drug."

"Or one that's doing just what it should."

She looked at him searchingly. He froze, unable to answer her unspoken questions.

He felt his own breath quicken, confusion and strange excitement whirling in him. He stopped himself from moving closer to her. The space between them seem to be shrinking. Her eyes were bright and her mouth slightly open as though she was about to speak. But she didn't and Jack understood why.

He was danger and beguiling excitement in an obsessive new world.

She was gentle, grounding. A human to connect to and depend on.

He didn't know whether to cling to her or run.

+++

They were standing on the roof, each unsure if they would save or destroy the other.

_end_   



End file.
